


Мэри VS Мэри, или Дело о противоречивом персонаже

by Darts



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4046761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darts/pseuds/Darts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Поскольку Аманда ничего не знала о, так сказать, «темной стороне» Мэри, она не смогла разбросать по первым сериям сознательные намеки на ее истинное прошлое или истинный характер. Из чего следует, что ее истинный характер принципиально нигде не проявился, так?</p><p>Работа выполнена командой "Дротики" для Большой Игры-5</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мэри VS Мэри, или Дело о противоречивом персонаже

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mary Morstan and The A.G.R.A. Problem](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/118873) by teapotsubtext. 



Может показаться, будто в третьем сезоне нас познакомили с двумя Мэри. В «Пустом катафалке» и «Знаке трех» мы видим Мэри-медсестру, Мэри-невесту, Мэри-подругу. Она добрая, заботливая, она служит мостом между Шерлоком и Джоном и позволяет им быть «Шерлоком и Джоном» отдельно от нее. Она бывает веселой и забавной, милой и дурашливой.

В начале «Его последнего обета» мы в основном видим знакомую Мэри, и вдруг — бам! — перед нами Мэри номер два: Мэри-лгунья, Мэри-наемница, Мэри-убийца. Холодная и расчетливая, она предупреждает Шерлока, что убьет его, — и не отступает. Она угрожает ему снова и снова. Ее, кажется, совершенно не волнует боль, которую испытывает Джон, а на Бейкер-стрит она склоняет его к примирению с помощью эмоциональной манипуляции («Если ты меня любишь, не читай при мне»).

На первый взгляд противоречащие друг другу характеры двух Мэри для многих фанатов становятся камнем преткновения в отношении к персонажу и к третьему сезону в целом. Что еще хуже, после выхода сезона нам рассказали, что Аманда Эббингтон вообще ничего не знала, пока не получила сценарий «Обета», и потому никак не могла своей актерской игрой намекнуть на другую, а точнее, как я считаю, настоящую Мэри — наемного убийцу.

Сначала мне показалось, что создатели допустили катастрофическую ошибку, не рассказав актрисе об истинных мотивах, которые управляют ее героиней. Отлично подрезали Аманде крылья, молодцы. Неудивительно, что нам никак не увязать Мэри из «Знака» с Мэри из «Обета». Это два разных персонажа.

Или нет? Неужели ее образ действительно такой несбалансированный? Давайте перед тем, как решать, поподробней рассмотрим Мэри из первых двух серий.

Поскольку Аманда ничего не знала о, так сказать, «темной стороне» Мэри, она не смогла разбросать по первым сериям сознательные намеки на ее истинное прошлое или истинный характер, из чего следует, что ее истинный характер принципиально нигде не проявился, так?

Хорошенько подумав, я скажу «нет». Честно говоря, моя вера в создателей сериала колеблется от слепой до несуществующей, но мне кажется, что на самом деле они обошлись с персонажем Мэри на редкость хитро. Они написали Мэри человеком, который на поверхности кажется замечательным, но если разобрать в деталях, как она поступает и как относится к происходящему, мы увидим, что с самого начала ее излюбленное занятие — эмоционально манипулировать Шерлоком и Джоном. Она постоянно принижает значимость их чувств в угоду своим намерениям и, в общем и целом, без всяких угрызений совести заботится лишь о собственном удобстве.

Сразу проясню: мое личное мнение таково, что во всех перечисленных ниже ситуациях истинный характер Мэри («плохая девочка») просачивается сквозь тщательную маскировку («хорошая девочка»). Если, по вашему личному мнению, Мэри — не отрицательный персонаж, то ни один из приведенных ниже аргументов, вероятно, не покажется вам ни убедительным, ни конструктивным. Пожалуйста, читайте дальше, если хотите, просто будьте готовы, что в интерпретации большинства связанных с Мэри деталей мы общего языка не найдем.

Первый момент с Мэри из «Катафалка», который меня сразу же задел:

  
[источник](http://mishawinsexster.tumblr.com/)

_Я согласна. Я — лучшее, что могло с тобой случиться._

Некоторым этот момент кажется забавным, но меня немного зацепило. Джон кое-как пытается предложить Мэри руку и сердце, явно с трудом подбирая слова. Но она не может удержаться от того, чтобы вставить самовлюбленную шуточку. Она даже извиняется за это, чего не сделала бы, если бы просто шутила, чтобы разрядить обстановку и подбодрить Джона. Я всеми руками за то, чтобы женщины были уверены в себе и независимы, но в этой реплике я ничего подобного не слышу. Я слышу человека, который до тошноты доволен собой и властью, которую имеет над жизнью другого.

Всего несколько минут спустя, когда Джон пытается справиться с осознанием того, что Шерлок обманывал его последние два года, она сперва почти что принимает сторону Шерлока:

_Но ему понадобился бы помощник!_

Опять ее истинное лицо проглядывает сквозь щели в маске. И опять она извиняется.

И вот этот момент:

  
[источник](http://mishawinsexster.tumblr.com/)

Джон все еще — вполне оправданно — расстроен и чрезвычайно взволнован неожиданным возвращением Шерлока и его легкомысленным отношением к своей фальшивой смерти. Вместо того чтобы поддержать Джона в его (совершенно праведном) гневе или, что было бы еще лучше, попытаться его успокоить, она насмешливо фыркает и вообще, похоже, даже закатывает глаза.

По моему личному мнению, даже если она не злодей, такое поведение просто отвратительно. Ее (новоиспеченный) жених переживает очень серьезные и непростые минуты, он имеет полное право вести себя эмоционально, имеет право сердиться на Шерлока, но Мэри, кажется, думает, что он принимает все слишком близко к сердцу — и как будто бы даже дразнит его, вынуждая еще больше терять самообладание. На мой взгляд, это еще одно доказательство того, что это не добрая Мэри-подруга, а эгоистичная Мэри-манипуляторша, которая пытается играть роль (и, честно говоря, не справляется).

Далее:

_— Я с ним поговорю._

— Поговорите?

— О да. 

Что ж, для тех из нас, кому не терпелось, чтобы Шерлок и Джон воссоединились и снова вместе раскрывали преступления, этот момент был бальзамом на душу. Но посмотрим на него с другой точки зрения: Джон только что обнаружил, что мучительное горе, которое терзало его последние два года, было бессмысленным и что Шерлок сознательно заставил его пройти через все это. И в этой ситуации его невеста не говорит ему: «Ты имеешь право злиться. Как он посмел такое сделать. Я знаю, что Шерлок тебе небезразличен, но вполне понятно, что сейчас ты на него зол. Не торопись. Разберись в себе. Тебе решать, хочешь ли ты иметь с ним дело. Я буду рядом, что бы ты ни выбрал».

Нет.

Вместо этого она загадочно бросает: «Он мне нравится». Джону это сейчас слышать совершенно не нужно: это ему не поможет и не успокоит его. Более того, сказав только лишь одну эту фразу, она в некотором роде перечеркивает все, что Шерлок заставил его пережить. И перед этим даже пожимает плечами, словно говоря: «Он предал тебя, врал тебе два года и изувечил твою жизнь настолько, что ты не знал, сможешь ли когда-нибудь выкарабкаться, но он мне нравится. Так что забей».

Да, мы не знаем, что говорила Мэри между сценами, и вы, если хотите, можете считать, что он все-таки дождался от нее поддержки, но мне так не кажется.

Мне кажется, она целенаправленно принижала праведный гнев Джона с самого начала, потому что ей удобно было бы отправлять их обоих гоняться за преступниками, когда ей хотелось. И, что более важно, в результате она снискала расположение Шерлока, от которого исходила самая большая угроза разоблачения. Что важнее, эмоциональное благополучие вашего жениха или сохранение тайны о вашем истинном лице? Что ж, миссис Мэри «я-сделаю-что-угодно-чтобы-удержать-Джона» Морстен, думаю, мы знаем ответ.

Переходим к «Знаку»:

Может, стоило бы усадить этих двух великовозрастных младенцев за стол и сказать: «Слушайте, идите и найдите себе дело. Вам же не терпится. Я не против. Я не собираюсь мешать вашей дружбе, так что отправляйтесь»?

Нет, она разыгрывает фальшивые телефонные разговоры и устраивает на кухне сговор с Джоном, а затем манипуляциями выпроваживает их из дома, потому что разве не это первым пришло бы в голову бывшему наемнику/агенту ЦРУ? Не дай Бог, мы еще начнем тут откровенно разговаривать о чувствах, когда можно просто друг другу наврать! Говорю вам, Мэри вскормлена и воспитана на обмане, другой образ жизни ей не под силу — даже теперь, когда она играет новую роль жены/медсестры. Сквозь фальшивую личину снова проступает настоящий характер.

Дальше — свадьба. У несчастного Шерлока на лице написано, как ему тяжело, к тому же в этой серии упоминается, что Мэри умеет «читать» Шерлока («Я вижу, когда ты врешь» — еще один пример того, как в кадре мелькают ее истинные черты).

И тем не менее она замечает о Шолто: «Он все время о нем болтает». «Джон говорит, это самый нелюдимый человек, какого он только встречал». «Знаешь, мы с тобой оба — не первые».

В этом диалоге мне видится, как Мэри, настоящая Мэри (отрицательный персонаж), внушает Шерлоку, что связь, которая есть у него с Джоном, не является такой уж ценной: «Шерлок, до тебя Джон уже был близок с мужчиной, а теперь он со мной. В тебе нет ничего особенного».

Как мне кажется, боль Шерлока очевидна: он говорит ей, чтобы она перестала улыбаться, но она парирует: «Это моя свадьба». Он раздраженно и печально вздыхает, а Мэри _улыбается и высовывает язык_.

«Эй, Шерлок, не хочешь еще щепотку соли на свои раны?»

Наверняка есть и другие моменты, которые можно обсудить в этом контексте, но навскидку, не пересматривая сезон еще раз специально, я вспоминаю именно эти. В общем и целом, мне не кажется, что персонаж Мэри вышел хоть сколько-нибудь несбалансированным. Ее написали такой с самого начала: предполагалось, что она должна — сначала незаметно, а потом совершенно очевидным образом — встать между Шерлоком и Джоном, а затем окончательно их развести. Она не была задумана положительным персонажем, и на самом деле нам не следовало к ней привязываться.

В «Катафалке» и «Знаке» Мэри чаще всего ведет себя совершенно нормально и мило, но, по моему убеждению, это как раз фальшивая личина. Эта Мэри — тонкая, потрескавшаяся маска на лице Мэри настоящей, той, которая использует Джона и Шерлока в собственных отвратительных целях, той, с кем мы встречаемся в «Обете», той, которая убивает, лжет и делает все, что придется, чтобы получить желаемое.

В третьем сезоне многое из того, что на первый взгляд может показаться милым, при повторном просмотре просто душу разрывает… И Мэри — не исключение.

 

**Загадочная А.Г.Р.А. Что там, на чертовой флэшке?!**

Не могу выкинуть ее из головы:

Сволочная флэшка. _Что на ней записано?_ Этот вопрос сводит меня с ума с момента пересмотра третьей серии. Правда, это было всего два дня назад, но все равно — не могу перестать думать об этом. Изначально у меня было предположение, что на флэшке содержится просто список убитых ею по контракту людей. Что-то типа киллерского портфолио, если хотите. Но потом возник вопрос: зачем?! Зачем ей хранить всю эту информацию в одном месте? Разве это не опасно? Я не знаю, в шпионский университет меня не взяли. У меня нет никакого представления о том, как правильно сортировать и хранить записи о своих убийствах.

Да, возможно, информация там — именно такого рода, но если вспомнить, что Мэри говорит Джону, когда протягивает ему флэшку, начинает казаться, что там что-то более глобальное:

_Здесь все о том, кем я была._

КЕМ Я БЫЛА, а не ЧТО Я СДЕЛАЛА.

Какая разница между этими двумя фразами? «Что я сделала» звучит довольно сухо и четко и сразу позволяет понять, что будет на флэшке: кого она убила, когда и по чьему заказу. «Кем я была», с другой стороны, намного глубже по смыслу. Это предполагает не только факт деяния, но и причину, вдохновителя, то, как она сумела на это пойти, как так случилось, что она оказалась готова на такое, что с ней сделали, с кем она связалась и т.д. и т.п. «Кем я была» включает в себя не только информацию о преступлениях, но и мотивы, истоки, окружение, историю психологических воздействий и т.д.

Дальше она говорит: «Если ты меня любишь, не читай при мне, потому что, когда закончишь, ты меня разлюбишь…»

Если на флэшке содержится просто информация о ее преступлениях — грязная работа для ЦРУ, как говорит Магнуссен, — неужели этого хватит, чтобы Джон ее разлюбил? В смысле, Шерлок же прямо в его присутствии сообщил Мэри, что знает о ее киллерском прошлом, так что список имен жертв уже вряд ли кардинально изменит его мнение.

Значит, данные на флэшке, скорее всего, более подробные, более возмутительные, более личные, болезненные для Джона. Так что же это?

Мне кажется, если вспомнить теорию о возможной связи между Мэри и Мориарти, то это — самая реальная зацепка для такого предположения. Кем она была, прежде чем превратилась в Мэри Морстен? Может быть, у нее сохранились деловые связи с Джимом? Не она ли была одним из снайперов в бассейне, не она ли выстрелила в заложницу в «Большой игре»? Черт, а может, это она прострелила Джону плечо в Афганистане? С этим сериалом никогда не знаешь.

Или вспомним, как в «Знаке» она назвалась сиротой, а Магнуссен в своей «телеграмме» припомнил ее семью. Вид у нее был испуганный. Что, если она убила свою семью, и именно это в итоге привело ее к карьере киллера? Не так-то просто найти работу, если вас разыскивают за убийство родителей. И если Мэри и вправду их убила, то почему? Возможно, именно она — тот самый «социопат», которым Шерлок так неуклюже притворяется? Вот только — настоящий?

А еще есть возможность того, что флэшка пуста (в качестве дани канону, где фигурировал сундук «с сокровищами Агры», в котором Уотсон ничего не обнаружил). Хотя это наталкивает на размышления о том, знала ли Мэри, что Джон не будет читать, или, может быть, кивок канону именно в том, что Джон бросил в огонь _другую_ , пустую флэшку?

Лично мне кажется, что А.Г.Р.А. должна быть непосредственно связана с Джоном (и/или с Шерлоком), что говорит в пользу теории Мэри-«Морана».

Если, конечно, она не сделала карьеру, убивая щенков или, там, котят каких-нибудь. После таких подробностей, наверное, ее бы кто угодно разлюбил.


End file.
